smitegamefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Афина
Мифология На войне существует два типа солдат: те, что воюют ради убийств и те, что сражаются за честь. Первыми движет лязг доспехов и жажда крови, в то время как другими – чувство справедливости, милосердие и осознание того, что ни одна жизнь не должна быть прервана безрассудно. Они и поклоняются разным богам. Арес, бог войны, получает истинное наслаждение от убийств, но его сестра, Афина, богиня мудрости, покровительствует тем, кто сражается достойно. Любимая дочь Зевса, мудростью сравнимая с тысячами ученых, Афина является образцом неподкупной добродетели, которой поклоняются с праведным рвением. И даже Афины, величайший город на земле, назван в её честь. Он окружен величественными храмами, построенными во славу любимой богини, за каждым из которых присматривает преданная жрица. Для Афины жизнь – бесценная вещь, которая не должна быть потеряна в бессмысленных битвах. Кровожадный Арес, в отличии от сестры, нелюбим отцом и скован алчными намерениями. Во время осады Трои, Арес ослушался отца и присоединился к битве, сражаясь на стороне смертных троянцев. Афина решила остановить его, скрыто помогая Грекам, но не отклоняясь от порядка божественных законов. Жесточайшая битва разрослась до небывалых масштабов и закончилась только когда Арес, прихрамывая, сбежал с поля боя, посрамленный своей сестрой и злейшим соперником в одном лице. После поражения Ареса, ход войны переменился, и герои греческой армии одержали победу над троянцами Во времена войн молитвы направлены им обоим: Аресу, о победе ценой крови и Афине - о чести, доблести и мудрости сражаться с достоинством. Без сомнения, эти времена настали, и Арес уже ответил на зов. Афина, всегда бережливо относившаяся к жизни, вступает в битву без рвения, ею движет лишь святой долг. Кто как ни она знает, что честь - для живых, тогда как мертвым в ней нет нужды Abilities Recommended Items Standard Build= |-|Arena Build= Trivia *Athena is currently the only female Guardian in SMITE. *Athena's Winter Olympian skin was made to commemorate the 2014 Russian Winter Olympics, being given for free to anyone who bought Athena's Red Star skin before. *When the Winter Olympian skin was still obtainable, the main lobby screen for it featured Athena doing a similar warm up to Michelle Jenneke's in the 2012 Barcelona World Junior Championships. *Athena's Liberté skin references the Second French Revolution. *Athena's Liberté skin was available for purchase for 1 gem or 1 favor to honor and support France after the November 2015 Paris attacks. *One of Athena's Killstreak quotes, "I am Rockstar!", is a reference to Athena's VGS voiceline for VER, which is "You is Rockstar!". *One of Athena's jokes, "It is all greek to me! No, seriously, it is all greek.", is a reference to the phrase Greek to me. *Liberté Athena's God selection quote, "Liberty, equality, fraternity!", is a reference to Haiti's and France's national motto, Liberté, égalité, fraternité. *One of Liberté Athena's introduction quotes, "Go tell those who sent you, that we are here by the will of the people!", is a reference to a quote made by French Revolutionist Honoré Gabriel Riqueti, comte de Mirabeau. Скины Стандартный= |-|Верховный советник= or 9500 |skinvoice=Athena voicelines |skinmodel1=SkinShot Athena HighCounselor.png }} |-|Красная звезда= |skinvoice=Athena voicelines |skinvideo=Афина - Красная звезда & Зимняя Олимпиада |skinextra= This skin comes with custom ability effects. }} |-|Зимняя Олимпиада= This skin comes with custom ability effects. This skin could only be obtained by purchasing the Red Star skin during the 2014 Russian Winter Olympics. }} |-|Liberté= (Independence Chest) |skinvoice=Liberté Athena voicelines |skinvideo=Афина - Liberté |skinextra= This skin comes with custom ability effects. Apart from promotinal skin codes, this skin can only be obtained as a rare roll from certain Treasure Chests. }} |-|Золотой= or 9500 |skinrequire=God Rank 1 |skinmodel1=SkinShot Athena Golden.png }} |-|Легендарный= or 12500 |skinrequire=God Rank 5 |skinmodel1=SkinShot Athena Legendary.png }} |-|Бриллиантовый= or 15000 |skinrequire=God Rank 10 |skinmodel1=SkinShot Athena Diamond.png }}